Pourquoi Moi ?
by Hummel-Twilight
Summary: AU/ Kurtbastian /Dom!Seb Sub!Kurt Lima, taudis et ville du jeune Kurt Hummel, 18 ans Westerville , ville prospère abritant de nombreuse famille noble tel celle de Sébastian Smythe, 21 ans Ces deux jeunes hommes vont se croiser et se lier l'un à l'autre pour le meilleur et surtout le pire dans ce monde sans limite et dérangé par les classes sociales et les relations dom-soumis
1. Prologue

Le monde de nos jours était régit par des règles très précises. Tout le monde était séparé dans des classes sociales différentes: il y avait bien sûr, les riches ou noble, qui ne se tenait qu'entre eux et engageait les classes inférieurs comme serviteur. Si jamais un noble se liait avec un inférieur, la relation était très mal vue mais acceptable au finale s'il faisait profil bas. C'était cette classe qui gérait la société et tenait les postes de haut rang. Ensuite, il y avait la classe moyenne qui était des gens très respectable et qui vivait leur vie bien tranquillement n'ayant rien à envier aux autres classes. Et finalement , il y avait les pauvres ou autrement dit par les noble: les misérables. Ils vivaient dans des maisons délabrés et ils avaient très peu de moyens pour vivre.

Une de ces villes taudis, se nommait Lima. Situé au coeur de l'Ohio, la ville ne comprenait qu'un restaurant , un café, un lycée et quelques magasins qui tenait à peine debout et était au bord de la faillite, car, la ville juste à côté de Lima était Westerville. Cette grande ville était habité par la classe moyenne et plusieurs familles nobles et vu la mauvaise réputation de Lima, personne ne venait fréquenter les établissements par peur de se faire agresser.

Mais même dans les différentes classes sociales, les gens étaient séparés en deux groupe distinct : les dominants et les soumis. Les dominants, reconnaissable par un cercle noir plein derrière leur oreille gauche, étaient nés avec des dons pour diriger, contrôler, gérer les autres et en particulier les soumis. Alors que les soumis, avec une étoile vide qui se remplissait de la couleur des yeux de leur dominant quand il était clamer par eux. Les soumis, était génétiquement programmer pour obéir aux dominants lorsqu'ils donnaient des ordres claires. Plusieurs soumis ont déjà essayer de se faire passer pour des dominants et se sont fait souvent prendre et emprisonner à cause de ça.

Le but d'un soumis étant de servir et rendre son dominant heureux à n'importe quel prix, celui du dominant est de protéger et de rendre son soumis heureux. Pour faire sien un soumis, le dominant doit tout simplement dire en touchant la marque du soumis :

« Moi, ( nom complet du dominant ) te prend pour soumis jusqu'à ce que notre lien se brise »

Le lien qui unit un dominant et un soumis peut être briser si, le soumis trompe son dominant, si le soumis blesse gravement son dominant, si le dominant rejette le soumis par une phrase précise ou si le dominant meurt. Dans tout les cas, le soumis ressent à cette brisure une douleur horrible tout dépend de la gravité et peu même en mourir. Le dominant lui peut ressentir une réelle douleur si il arrive quelque chose à son soumis seulement si il en ai amoureux réellement.

Bien sûr et malheureusement, des relations saines sont rares dans les villes taudis tel Lima, les jeunes dominants là-bas s'amusent à jouer avec les soumis en les clament et les rejettent pour un rien et les utilisant pour leur simple plaisir. Tout l'opposé de Westerville, les jeunes dominants là-bas font la cour aux soumis et les prend comme soumis seulement avec leur accord car il est mal vu d'être libertin là-bas et de se jouer des pauvres soumis qui ne sont pas pour la plupart si innocent que ça.

Sébastien Smyte, jeune noble de Westerville, dominant gay de 21 ans, connaissait très bien toutes ses règles et ses devoirs en tant que dominant. Il se devait de trouver un jeune soumis de bonne famille qui aurait le bon gène de '' papa porteur'', qui pourrait lui donner un enfant pour continuer sa lignée et vivre heureux en famille. Juste cette idée lui donnait envie de vomir. Il vivait au jour le jour et prenait dans son lit soumis après soumis sans jamais les faire totalement sien, seulement prendre son plaisir.

Kurt Hummel, jeune miséreux de Lima, soumis gay de 18 ans, ne comprenait pas le but des dominants dans sa vie de soumis. Il voyait bien qu'autour de lui, tout n'était que malheur pour les soumis qui plaisait aux dominants tel Brittany sa meilleure amie, qui pendant longtemps n'avait fait que de passer d'un dominant à l'autre, son étoile jamais de la même couleur. Cela le terrifier, il ne voulait pas se soumettre à quiconque mais, il n'avait pas trop à s'inquiéter pour l'instant car étant le seul gay hors du placard à Lima, personne ne lui courrait après. Par contre il se faisait intimider et agresser à plusieurs reprises pour ça.

Tout changea quand Sébastien croisa pour la première fois de sa vie Kurt.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Le temps était gris à Lima. Une légère pluie tombait sur la ville en ce début mai et il était à peine midi. Le lycée William McKinley était une vieille bâtisse couverte de graphitis, le vieux terrain de football à l'arrière du bâtiment était couvert de boue et l'herbe y était rare.

Les seuls jeunes qui traînaient à l'extérieur du l'école était un groupe de punks qui passaient leur journée à fumer. Au moins, eux, évitaient la vraie jungle qu'était les couloirs du William McKinley High School. En haut de la chaîne alimentaire se trouvait les athlètes, joueur de football ou de hockey, c'était tous des dominants et ils faisaient la loi. À leurs côtés se trouvaient les Cheerios, les cheerleaders populaires qui était pour la plupart dominante aussi.

Le reste de la population en-dessous d'eux essayait quand à eux de survivre au mieux en évitant les rois et reines du lycée. Puis venait les nerds, les loosers et cas spéciaux et les membres des New Directions. Les choristes de la chorale était plus ou moins chanceux. Finn Hudson, Noah « Puck » Puckerman, Sam Evans et Mike Chang ne craignait rien étant dominant et dans l'équipe de foot. Le trio de Cheerios, Quinn Fabray et Santana Lopez , des dominantes et Brittany S. Pierce, une soumise, était respectée et admirée par tous. Ces sept là était à leur aise au lycée.

Le reste du Glee club était des losers. Mercedes Jones et Tina Chang était toutes les deux des soumises, Tina étant la soumise de Mike et c'était peut-être un des seuls couples sains de l'école. Mercedes quand à elle, avait eu une longue relation qui c'était mal commencer avec un joueur de football et qui finalement a terminer très mal, lorsque Sam Evans était intervenu dans l'équation. Présentement, elle était célibataire et souffrait encore de sa précédente relation.

Il y avait aussi deux dominants, Rachel Berry et Artie Abrahams, la première à la tête du groupe était la risée des dominants populaires et souffrait de son amour pour Finn qui ne pouvait pas lui être retourner car il était interdit à deux dominants ou soumis de s'aimer. Artie, quand à lui, était malheureux et solitaire car à cause de son fauteuil peut croyait qu'il était un dominant car il ne faisait pas preuve non plus de leadership. Il y avait aussi dans le groupe deux autres soumis qui n'était pas des losers mais plutôt des cas à part, c'était les soumis Sugar Motta et Joe Hart.

Finalement, il y avait Kurt Hummel, un soumis, losers et gay. Étant au fin fond de l'Ohio, il était sans nul doute ce que tout mecs hétéros n'aimaient pas. Il était certes un peu efféminé avec sa peau de pâle comme la porcelaine et sa silhouette mince et son visage aux traits doux, sans parler de sa voie un peu aigu rappelant la voix d'une femme. Il était le souffre douleur des athlètes et leur punching ball à l'occasion.

Ce jeune homme venant à peine d'atteindre ses 18 ans et était des plus malheureux mais ne voulait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort non plus ! Il savait qu'un jour, il allait quitter ce taudis et allait vivre dans une grande ville comme New York ou Paris, là-bas être dominant ou soumis n'a pas d'importance.

La journée du jeune homme avait commencer comme d'habitude. Après avoir marché jusqu'au lycée de chez lui, ce qui lui avait pris une bonne demi-heure, il fut accueilli par David Karofsky avec un slushie au visage et une « Bonne journée l'homo ! ». Il parti rapidement se changer dans les toilettes des filles et fut rapidement rejoint par Mercedes qui l'aida à se nettoyer. Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers le premier cours de la journée en évitant de croiser les regards des dominants et en faisant comme si rien ne se passait dans les couloirs de McKinley.

Ce qui était tout à fait faux. On pouvait voir dans un coin sale du couloir, un dominant qui était entrain de clamer une jeune fille en première année qui semblait bien avoir rien demander. On voyait très bien le jeune homme la tirer par la suite dans les vestiaires pour surement lui prendre sa virginité.

De l'autre côté du couloir, on pouvait observer un dominant entrain de rejeter violemment sa soumise qui, on le voyait bien, souffrait énormément à cause que leur lien était brisé. Et un peu plus loin on pouvait aussi observer un couple en plein action. C'était la vrai jungle à McKinley et Kurt Hummel ferait tout pour pouvoir en sortir mais il devait d'avoir son diplôme pour essayer de rentrer dans une université et avec des super bonnes notes pour pouvoir avoir ses études gratuites car son père ne pourrait jamais lui offrir ça.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans trop problème pour les jeunes du Glee Club. Le dernier cours était fini et Kurt se dépêcha rapidement de retourner chez lui. Pour une fois, il a pu y arriver sans encombre. En entrant, il salua son père qui reposait dans le canapé. Il se remettait à peine de sa crise cardiaque qu'il avait eu trois semaines avant. Dès qu'il était sorti du coma, il y a seulement deux jours de ça, ne pouvant payer pour les couts hospitaliers. Kurt prenait donc soin de son père espérant que tout se passerait bien.

La soirée du jeune homme se passa normalement pour lui, il prépara le souper pour lui et son père avec les restes du frigo, il devrait bientôt aller faire les courses, puis il mangea rapidement et fit ses devoirs sur la table du salon pendant que son père regardait un match de football. Finalement, après que son père s'est endormi, Kurt descendit dans sa chambre puis prépara sa tenue pour demain et fit sa routine d'hydratation que son père avait économiser pour lui acheter à son anniversaire. Assis devant sa coiffeuse qui appartenait à sa mère, il pencha la tête et observa sa marque derrière son oreille. L'étoile vide marqué dans sa peau depuis toujours, était ce qui allait diriger sa vie. Il caressa doucement sa marque et ressentit une grande tristesse. Il savait qu'un jour, il allait être clamer par un autre homme et que cela pourrait bien se passer ou mal. Il avait envie de croire qu'il pourrait rencontrer un homme et qu'il vivrait une histoire d'amour comme celle de son père et de sa mère mais, tout ça ne serait possible que si il arrive à quitter Lima.


	3. Chapter 2

Sébastian Smythe était allonger sur son lit dans sa chambre à la Dalton University. Il venait de renvoyé un gars avec qui il avait passé la nuit. Il arrivait même pas à se souvenir de son nom, tout ce qui se rappelait du gars c'est qu'il était dans son cours de psychologie. Le gars l'avait presque supplier à genoux pour que Sébastian le prenne contre soumis. Pathétique. Il ne prenait pas de soumis, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était du plaisir, point barre.

La vie de Sébastian était faite ainsi, il allait en cours dans l'une des université les plus prestigieuse du pays, il allait devenir un fameux avocat et allait pendre une belle soumise comme femme pour avoir des enfants. Malgré qu'il soit 100% gay, il avait des obligations. Quoi qu'il pourrait toujours s'arranger si il rencontrait LE bon soumis mais bon…. c'était peine perdu. Il connaissait la bonne majorité des jeunes noble gays de l'Ohio et les avait eu dans son lit aussi. Ils étaient soi trop soumis et devenaient ennuyant après quelques moments. Il voulait un défi, un soumis qui aurait de l'attitude, du caractère et qui ne le supplierait pas d'être sien.

Mais bon, il avait un cours dans 30 minutes puis il allait descendre dans un club, ce soir, pour danser et se divertir un bon coup. Il devrait essayer de se faire deux gars en même temps tiens…

#########

La matinée à McKinley s'était plutôt bien passer pour Kurt Hummel, jusqu'à ce que Santana et Brittany le coince dans un coin seul. Il aimait bien la belle blonde qui était très gentille avec lui mais, la latina le rendait très mal à l'aise car elle intimidait pas mal le jeune homme.

Le dos collé à son casier et entouré des deux Cheerios, Santana lui expliquait son plan fou :

« Porcelaine, ce soir avec ma copine on va descendre au _Scandals_ et tu viens avec nous. »,

Elle avait son sourire malicieuse collé au visage en voyant l'air un peu perdu et offensé du jeune homme, qui lui répondit :

« Il n'en n'ai pas question Santana ! J'ai des choses à faire chez moi et on n'a pas l'âge pour rentrer dans des endroits comme ça. Sans parler qu'il va avoir pleins de dominants des autres classes sociales et que c'est sûr que ça va mal finir pour moi !

-Aller s'il te plait Kurt !, répliqua la bonde avant que la brune rajoute :

-Et t'inquiètes pas Porcelaine, je vais m'assurer que rien arrivé à mon gay préféré ! »

Avec un soupir, le jeune soumis hocha la tête en signe d'approbation rendant les autres filles comblées qui lui firent un rapide câlin avant de le laisser lui donnant rendez vous chez lui après les cours.

###################

Journée de merde. Depuis son réveil, Sébastian s'ennuyait royalement et le monde avait décider de l'emmerder aujourd'hui. Durant son premier cours, une de ses premières conquêtes, Thad, avait passer toute la durée du cours à essayer de le chauffer et de le convaincre de le reprendre comme soumis et ce plus longtemps qu'une nuit. Puis sur l'heure du dîner, son père l'avait appeler pour lui rappeler qui devait être là vendredi soir, soit dans 3 jours, au domaine Smythe pour la grande réception de l'année et que son père attendait de lui qu'il ait trouver un soumis qui serait bon à marier et qu'il pourrait lui donner des enfants. Cet appel avait rendu le jeune dominant furax car il savait que les probabilités qu'il trouve un jeune homme qui était : soumis, noble, beau, intelligent, qui aurait le gène Mpreg et qui avait du caractère était mission impossible.

Finalement, son dernier cours avait été d'un ennui mortel, lui faisant remettre en question le prestige de Dalton. Il en profita plutôt pour regarder dans quel club il irait ce soir et il décida de tenter sa chance aux _Scandals_ où il n'était que deux trois fois avec ses amis de longue date Hunter Clarington et Nick Duval. Ils pourraient les inviter aussi tiens ça pourrait rendre le tout plus intéressant.

Il était 21H quand le trio de dominant arriva aux _Scandals._ La boîte était pleine et les jeunes hommes étaient en plein discussion à propos de deux sujets : Du fait qu'il pourrait aller des fois dans des boîtes non-gay pour Hunter, et , de la réception chez les parents de Sébastien. Mais tous ces ennuies partirent rapidement quand ils furent tous les trois rentrer et sur la piste de danse. La musique et les boissons étaient bonne et la compagnie aussi. Nick était déjà parti rejoindre un soumis qu'il connaissait et courtisait depuis quelques semaines, Jeff Sterling, Hunter était au bar à parler avec deux filles sûrement lesbiennes et Sébastien lui était entrain de danser avec un jeune soumis qu'il allait surement ramener avec lui.

Finalement, Sébastian fut rapidement ennuyer par le jeune homme qui dansait avec lui et retourna rapidement voir Hunter, prendre un verre rapide avec lui et échanger quelques mots avec les filles qui devait venir de Lima d'après lui avant qu'elles s'en aillent. Puis, son regard survolait la piste de danse à la recherche de sa prochaine victime, quand il vit un jeune homme qui se faufilait entre les danseurs l'air un peu perdu. Il n'arrivait pas à voir parfaitement son visage mais il rendait Sébastian curieux.

Lorsque l'inconnu atteignit finalement les toilettes de la boîte, le dominant ne perdu pas un instant pour le suivre et rentra aussi dans la petite salle éclairer normalement. Le jeune homme qui l'intriguait était debout en face des lavabos et miroir et il faisait parti sans hésiter des 5 plus beaux mecs que Sébastien avait vu de sa vie. Il était un peu plus petit que le dominant, avait une peau semblable à la porcelaine de sa mère, des cheveux d'un brun pas trop foncé qui était arrangé parfaitement, ce qui donnait juste envie à Sébastian de les ébouriffer. Le seul point spécial voir différent à propos du jeune homme était sa tenue qui avait l'air d'être fait à la main avec des vieux tissus

Mais ce qui le frappa le plus , c'est lorsque que l'inconnu, qui devait être un peu plus jeune que lui, se retourna et qu'il pu plonger son regard dans les deux orbes bleus. Ses yeux était d'un bleu magnifique qui tournait légèrement vers le gris. Le pauvre garçon avait l'air perturbé voir pas rassuré du tout par la présence de l'autre. Son visage aux traits fins, presque féminins, et ses lèvres donnaient des idées très perverses à Sébastien.

Une chose, un phrase tournait en boucle dans la tête du dominant, une seule idée :

 _Il doit être mien._

 ** _Merci pour les reviews ! C'est vraiment motivant et encourageant !_**

 ** _Oui il y aura du Mpreg dans quelques chapitres ..._**

 ** _Je vais essayer au max d'allonger les chapitres promis !_**


End file.
